Sweet Innocence
by Marie19930
Summary: Zira is the daughter of Zuko and Katara though they have families of their own. She's accepted by Aang and Zuko's wife, Mai but she always felt like the odd one out. While seeing her dad,she meets Azula and all hell breaks lose. Literally.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"What did you say?" Zuko said in shock. He had never expected this nor was it meant to happen. Mai was going to be pissed.

"I'm pregnant," the young waterbender answered with tears threatening in her blue eyes. Zuko had to hold on to the tree he was standing next to in order to take the news in. He knew his fiance Mai was already two months pregnant herself. How was he going to handle this?

"I'm sorry," he muttered angry at himself, "I shouldn't of let you drink, I don't know what the hell I was thinking!"  
His voice rose as he said the last sentence; he felt more like punching the tree now.

"You were drunk before that ," Katara reminded him, "I was just curious, that's all." She had let some tears escape and allowed them to drop onto the forest floor. Zuko let out a yell of frustration and this time decided to punch the tree only to cause his knuckles to bleed. Katara was crying now and her shoulders began to shake. She was supposed to be with Aang and now this happened.

"You know we can't keep this a secret," Zuko said turning away from her and letting his hair hang in his face.

"We can try!" Katara yelled collapsing while holding herself. "We can try,"she said more softly. Zuko shook his head.

"People will figure it out eventually and Aang would know that it's not his child," he answered. "All I'm asking," Zuko added softly, "is please keep it."

"Well what else am I supposed to do!" Katara said angrily wiping her tears away,"you know I would keep it no matter what!" 


	2. Chapter 1

Fifteen years later

"Come on, you're going to be late!" my mom rushed me. I was looking for my favorite dress that had got lost in the depth of my closet. She left the room when she heard my youngest half-sister, Sakura complain. When I figured out my dress was not in my closet, I layed down on my bed and sighed in frustration. I am supposed to meet my dad, the Firelord thiry minutes from now. He was taking me by boat to the Fire Nation instead of my stepdad who happened to be the Avatar fly me over on his sky bison, Appa. He caught a cold a few days ago and had a high fever along with it. I gave up on the dress for now and finished getting ready. I looked in the mirror to straighten out a few wrinkles in my red dress and brushed my shoulder length black hair a little bit more. I added a little black eye liner to my icy blue eyes which happened to be my mother's. She always complained how I was so pale and that I needed to go outside more instead of locking myself in my room and drawing. I didn't do it all the time since I was always busy either baby sitting Sakura or wrestling with my half-brother Hakoda. My step-dad kept me busy too with my firebending. I wasn't allowed to do it in the house, but he would help me practice outside. I still can't figure out how he can walk outside in the snow without a shirt.

"Are you looking for this?" my other half-sister, Hisana, came in with my silk black dress. "Mom put it in my room with the laundry thinking it was mine."

"Oh, thanks," I said looking at her,"just put it on my bed." Hisana and I get along fine. She's a year younger than me, but she looks up to me. She has my step-dad's grey eyes and my mom's brown hair. Like me, she's pale which gets my mom complaining over the both of us like an old mother hen. Except my mom's not old.

"Are you ready yet? You have ten minutes," my mom came in.

"Yeah," I answered packing my dress. She came over to me and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. I knew what was coming.

"I guess you'll be needing this," my mom sighed putting my grandmother's necklace around my neck which kind of stood out with me wearing a red Firenation dress. She got me to wear it whenever I went to my dad though she already told me she would give it to me on my sixteenth birthday. "Look at me," she said turning me around to face her. We were almost the same height now and I could look into her pretty blue eyes without having to look up while straining my neck. We were alot alike and we almost had the same birthday if I hadn't came a day later. My mom finally hugged me tight. "You be careful and write. Got it?"

"You know I will," I answered as she released me, "I gotta go. Tell my step-dad I said bye and I hope he feels better."

"I will,"she answered. I left the room and headed towards the door. Halfway there I tripped over something and fell on my face. I hear Hakoda laughing at me and got up to ruffle his messy black hair that he got from my step-dad.

"You thought I forgot about you, midget," I said playfully shoving him away.

"I wanted to get you while I could since I wouldn't see you for six months," he anwered laughing.

"Hakoda let her leave!" I heard my mom yell which mad me laugh. I finally got out the door and my real dad was already waiting for me on the shore.

"Hurry, it's cold out here!" he yelled as his long black hair blew in the wind and we both shivered. I started running towards him and he caught me in his arms. 


	3. Chapter 2

I curled up close to my dad when we get inside the ship. We sat infront of a fireplace in a chair to get the chill out of our bodies. I got along fine with both of my parents, but I still couldn't help but feel alone sometimes. Like when my mom plays with my half-sister, Sakura I would stand at the door way and watch them while longing to be truly a part of a family instead of being torn between two. I love them all, and I know they love me, but I still wonder what would of happened if my mom married my dad instead of Avatar Aang.

"Zira, are you okay?" my dad asked me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine," I answered.

" You're kind of quiet today," he added, "usually you tell me all what happened while you were with your mom."

"Oh," I said, "it's pretty much the same."

"Is Hakoda still pulling pranks on you?" my dad asked raising an eyebrow but I sensed that he was hiding a smile.

"Yeah," I grumbled, " and he's getting better at it too." We both shared a laugh.

"Amy kept asking me when you were coming," he added. Amy was my other half-sister. She was Firelady Mai's daughter. She's two months older than me, but one of my closest friends. As for the Firelady, or my step-mom, she forgived my dad even though she was mad at him for almost a year after she found out that he had got my mom pregnant with me. I've earned her respect over the years though I think she never fully forgave my dad. She understands in a way that none of it was my fault and she treats me almost the same as Amy.

"Really," I answered, " how's she doing?"

"I finally got her to master a bit of lightning, but she still needs to work on it," he told me," Mai has her working hard on the arrows and shuriken. Amy's gotten so good at it that she put all four shuriken in a bull's eye."

"Cool," I said closing my eyes and leaning my head against him. I was tired because I was up late last night packing my stuff knowing I wouldn't have got it done this morning.

I got to the Firenation finally after dark. We were escorted to the palace and like my dad had predicted Amy was waiting for me like a loyal dog.

"Long time no see," she greeted hugging me.

"Where's your mom?" I asked.

"She went to bed early," Amy answered letting go of me, "she wasn't feeling well."

"What's wrong with her?" my dad asked growing worried. Amy shrugged. "I'll see you in the morning," my dad added turning to me,"I'm guessing you don't need a tour." I nodded and he hugged me. "I love you,"he added.

"Love you too," I answered as he let go. Amy grabbed my hand and my attention turned to her.

"Did you already eat?" she asked. "I can get the cook to get you something."

"No I ate on the ship," I answered watching my dad walk away until he disappeared through the door. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was never a morning person. I never will be. A week had passed since I had arrived at the palace. Some of the servants gave me strange looks as I walked the halls, but my father had warned them not to mention….my situation and how it happened. I had gotten so tired of the servants dressing and pampering me in the morning when I knew damn well they gossiped to each other in secret. The only people I allowed in my room were the Firelady and Amy. Firelady Mai was busy brushing my hair while Amy went through my closet to go through some of my clothes.

"How's your mom?" my stepmother asked.

"She's ok," I answered as I tried to hold back a yawn.

"Your hair is so soft. Just like your fathers," she commented as she gently parted my hair down the middle.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror in front of me. The black silk dress I wore was comfortable. My blue eyes seemed to look brighter when I wore black. When my stepmother was satisfied with my hair, she set the brush down on my dresser. Amy finished rearranging my closet and finally stepped out to speak with her mother.

"I don't see why we have to go today," Amy scowled.

"It's important that we do. We are the only family she has left, and the institution relies on us now to make the decisions," Mai explained as calmly as she could.

"There shouldn't have to be any decisions. She deserves to rot!" Amy shouted the last part. Mai seemed unaffected to her daughter's outburst.

"She is your father's sister, which makes her your Aunt. So rather you like it or not, you're her family too," the Firelady said sternly. Amy went silent then. The whole time I knew exactly what they had been talking about. I had heard the stories about my Aunt Azula many times and I knew them all too well. I had only seen her a few times in my entire life. The last time was when I was ten years old. So it had been five years since I had seen my Aunt sitting in her cell. My dad had her institutionalized before I was born. He saw it to be the best and most humane thing he could do. Now since the institution was filling in with more mentally ill patients, they were running out of room. This meant all the patients had to be "evaluated" by the doctors and their families to see if they were healthy enough to be released. My fathers was working on a plan to fund more to the jails and mental hospitals, but with so much going on those plans were often swept under the rug by the council. The jails and mental hospitals were quickly filling and soon wouldn't have any more room. Then what would they do?

I followed my stepmother and Amy outside the palace. There was a huge carriage waiting outside which was connected to four beautiful horses. My father was already inside, because some of the fully armed guards were standing near the carriage. We all got in and Amy sat next to my father while there Firelady sat next to me. The silence inside was very uneasy. My father gave his wife a certain look only she could have understood. I didn't see how she answered though.

The ride wasn't at all long enough. We were soon inside the institution and were being lead to where Azula was held. Her holding place was one of the nicest in the building. Rather or not Azula appreciated it, my father made sure she received the best treatment the physicians could offer. One of the nurses unlocked the door to the white cell and allowed my father inside first. We all waited for his return. The walls were sound proof, so we couldn't hear the conversation. The Firelady looked more worried than usual.

A moment later, my father appeared from the other side of the door. He looked like he was ready to tear his hair out, but he motioned for all of us to come in. I was the last to enter. I saw her sitting on her feather bed. Her facial expression was calm, but her eyes showed the look of a rabid dog bear. It sent chills down my spine. She had always had that effect on me, but I think I wasn't the only one. It was just something that wasn't discussed. Amy moved closer to her mother and the Firelady grabbed her hand. Azula was completely silent, until she looked at me and something else shined in her eyes. Amusement.

"Zira, you grew up so fast," she spoke. Her lips curled into a smile. It was never good when she smiled. Although she was still very beautiful having the family's blessing of good looks, she was never to be trusted. I instinctively looked at my feet, not knowing exactly what to say. I heard movement from the other side of the room, and I knew she had stood up. She walked up to me. I tensed and looked at my father. He nodded, giving approval and guaranteeing my safety. "Look at me child," Azula said in a nonthreatening way. I looked up at her obediently even though I didn't quite know why.

"Leave her alone!" Amy interrupted. Her mother hushed her and she fell silent. Azula tilted my chin up with one of her cold bony fingers. I didn't tense or shy away. I had to show her that I wasn't afraid.

"Those eyes, I remember them all too well," she said. "They belong to the person who helped put me in here," she chuckled. "You're beautiful all the same though. Belonging to this family, you sure in hell won't be ugly." She laughed to herself and again it sent chills down my spine. Then she came close to wear her lips were close to my ear. "But where do you think you get it from, hmmm?" she whispered.

"That's enough!" my father interrupted. Azula stepped away and smirked. Apparently her fun was over. At least it was for now anyway. She turned her attention to Mai and Amy. Apparently they were her next victims.

"Mai darling, how are you?" Azula said with fake enthusiasm. "I see you haven't been busy in the sheets at all with my brother seeing how you haven't produced a rightful heir to the throne."

Mai blushed but forced herself to be strong. "That's not any of your concern."

Azula laughed right in my stepmother's face. "Apparently it is everyone's concern sweetie! It was all over the news not too long ago that you gave the Fire Nation a stillborn son!"

"Oh shit", I told myself because I saw the look my father gave. Amy immediately left the room and accidently shoved me out of the way so she could get to the door. My stepmother turned away from Azula and covered her mouth with her hand. My father was about to completely lose it.

"I think this little family evaluation is over," my father said coldly. Azula smirked and turned to walk towards her bed. Before I followed my father out the door, Azula looked at me.

"Oh and Zira sweetie, you are always welcome to come back and see me," she said with a fake sweetness in her voice.

Mai, who was behind me, turned around to see Azula and shouted, "Rot in hell, bitch!"

Azula burst with maniacal laughter, which scared the ever living shit out of me. I ran with tears in my eyes to the front door of the institution and ignored the calls from my father and stepmother. I let myself out and ran to the end of the block, passed the carriage waiting for us. I was shaking uncontrollably. That woman had a strange obsession with me and I wanted to know why. If I wasn't so afraid of her, then maybe one day I would just simply ask.


	5. Chapter 4

The ride back was silent. We were all thinking about what had just happened. I dozed off somehow along the way because the jolt of the carriage stopping woke me. Crying has always exhausted me. Clouds were slowly gathering in the sky and turning gray. When my father helped me out the carriage, I immediately felt the cool breeze of a storm coming. Amy walked alone to the palace. The Firelady walked slowly with us. We had arrived just in time for lunch. I wasn't at all hungry, but I didn't want a letter to be sent to my mother saying I wasn't eating. My father and stepmother had important things to do, so I walked to my room and allowed one of the servants to bring me a tray of sandwiches and some tea. I ate alone. Eventually I got sick of the silence and left my bedroom. I walked passed dozens of doors and somehow made it to the garden with the fountain in it. My father was sitting on a bench, feeding turtle ducks. I was more than welcomed to join him.

"A storm is coming," was all he said. He handed me a piece of stale bread. I threw a large piece in the center of a group of turtle ducks, causing them to flap their wings and fight over it. We were both sprayed with water. I looked at my father, and the expression on his face made me laugh. Water was dripping from his hair and part of his robe was completely soaked. Then he looked at me and started to crack up. I looked at my reflection and whatever mascara or eyeliner I wore, was running. "Don't wipe it, you'll make it worse," he laughed as I tried my best to fix it with the sleeve of my dress.

"I told Amy not to put too much on me," I grumbled. I never used much anyway. Some days at school, when I felt like it, I put more on than was needed. It made my eyes look cat-like. One day some girl told me makeup is used only by old women and whores. By the end of the day, she was missing both her eyebrows.

My father paused for a moment before starting to throw bread again. "Don't take what Azula said seriously. She likes it when I make…," he didn't know what to say. "She loves it when I so something wrong."

"Why is she so fascinated with me?" I asked.

"I think it's because she knows what went on the night I was with your mom and we…you know…," his sentence stopped abruptly.

"I want to go talk to Azula alone," I blurted out.

"What?"

"I want to know from her the reason why. Not just what you assume."

My father clenched his fists, crushing the bread in his hand. "You don't need to go alone. You don't know her like I do. She will make you believe things that aren't true and that will hurt you in the end."

I sighed. I knew he wouldn't agree.

"I'm not doing this to be harsh, Zira. I just don't want her taking you away from me. That's exactly what she wants. She can't stand it when I have something or someone that I love," he added. I didn't say anything afterwards. I couldn't argue with him.

Out of nowhere, there was a large crash of thunder that made me jump. My father put his hand on my back and tried to calm me down. My heart was about to beat out of my chest. Then as soon as it thundered, rain started pouring down on us. My father stood up and outstretched his hand to help me.

"We need to go inside. Your mom would have a fit it you catch a cold," he said as I grabbed his hand and we started walking towards the palace. My father went to go find the Firelady, and I went to my room to take a hot shower. I changed into another comfortable dress from my closet, and once I stepped out the bathroom, Amy was sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She looked mad and I had a feeling what was about to happen.

"Why is my ruby necklace on your dresser?" Amy asked while holding back her anger for now.

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe one of your servants or whatever is trying to fuck with us, so they took it from your room and put it in mine!" What I said was actually true. If some of the servants got bored, they would stir up trouble especially when it was something to do with me and my half-sister. This had happened many times before, but there were so many servants, my father could never find out who did it. He knew that I would never steal anything, so he took my side. It just fueled Amy's anger because everyone took my side and she thought I was always favored with her parents.

"Oh come on, Zira that excuse is getting so old!" Amy scowled.

"Ok, ask father. I wasn't anywhere near your room! I ate lunch when we got back and then I was with him in the garden feeding turtle ducks."

"Naturally you were with father! You're his favorite because you're his first born! If he hadn't of drank too much, I bet he wouldn't have snuck around with your mom while my mother was pregnant with me!"

Oh hell no. I almost lost control and shot a ball of fire that flew above her head. It went through my bedroom window that I had left open this morning and was put out by the rain. Amy growled in frustration and stormed out, not seeing the servant just outside our door.

Her words finally sank into me and my thoughts exploded. I caught so much hell just because my parents were irresponsible one night. I couldn't even go outside, without people staring. Maybe I just needed to leave and let my parents live their lives without having a constant reminder of what had happened. Maybe I was going to talk to Azula.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: There was a typo in the last chapter. Amy is Zuko's first born, not Zira. I got confused with Zira being Katara's first born. I got so caught up in typing this story that I wasn't thinking about it. I enjoy writing this and I am happy others are enjoying reading my work. Please keep reading and reviewing. If you catch anything else, please let me know. Thank you. **

The storm went on through the night. I had no trouble sleeping, but I kept having strange dreams. They differed between Azula's laughter in complete darkness, and voices yelling at me that I need to run away, that I don't belong anywhere. I woke up feeling warm. The rain was still coming down outside, and it made the atmosphere colder than normal. Someone had lit the fireplace in my room. An extra blanket was also put over me while I slept. I had an idea who it was.

I refuse to eat dinner last night with the family. My stepmother thought I was sick. By now, Amy would have told her parents what had happened. Surprisingly, I fell asleep earlier than usual. I don't even remember my father and stepmother coming through the door to say good night. There was a knock at my door, but I didn't say anything. My stepmother came through the door.

"Amy told me what happened," she said. "You're not in trouble though. I heard everything she said, Zira. I was about to come in here to ask if you would like to have some hot chocolate with me, but then I heard you two argue. When Amy stormed out, I forgot all about it and went after her."

Tears threatened my eyes, but I didn't want to cry in front of her. The Firelady looked over at my windows and noticed the scorch marks on my curtains.

"You know you are not supposed to fire bend inside the palace," she added.

"I'll replace the curtains then," I told her. I heard her sigh.

"You need to cheer up, Zira. You'll worry your father, and he has enough on his mind already," my stepmother said. I didn't respond to her again which made her sigh. "I'll be back in here again later. The mental hospital wants us to see Azula again for a final family evaluation."

Amy didn't come with us this time. No one gave me a reason why. It was the same as last time. The nurse led us to Azula's room, she acted like a crazy bitch, and we left.

"Wait. I wanted to speak with her," I told my father. My father seemed exhausted.

"Fine, but we will be waiting in the carriage and I'm going to send one of the royal guards just in case she tries something," he said. I waited for the guard, and then I was allowed back into the room. She was sitting on the bed brushing her hair. I took a moment to take in how much was aunt truly was beautiful. It was just a shame her mind was corrupted and there was almost no way to reverse the damage.

"Zira, I'm surprised my brother allowed you in here alone," she purred.

"There's a royal guard outside your door, so don't even think this is your chance to escape," I said harsher than I meant. She looked shocked for a moment and then smiled.

"I see you didn't just inherit Zuko's good looks," she said with amusement.

"I don't care how I look," I said, "I want to know why you are so interested in me. Every time I have visited you, you have shown some weird fascination with me. I want to know why."

"Because, Zira we have more in common than you think," Azula said flatly. The amusement was gone and was replaced by something else.

"How? I'm nothing like you," I scowled.

Azula smiled again. "We are misunderstood Zira. I was abandoned by my mother, and my father promised me all the power I wanted. And what happened in the end? I ended up going insane and locked up in here. I'm considered dangerous. I'm a mad woman, as they say. No one loves me or wants to be around me. I'm the talk of the entire nation, just like you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but she interrupted. "Don't say you don't know that people talk about you." She gave a short laugh. "I was almost jealous of you when the media erupted with the story of the Firelord's second daughter when his wife had just given birth to his first. He caught hell from it all right. People forgot about me, just like they will forget about you one day. Something much larger will happen in this nation and they will forget all about Zira, the Firelord's result of a drunken affair. I can change that though. All I need is for you to give the staff one word that I am fit to live outside of this hell hole. Just one word about me being able to live normally outside these walls, and I will give you the life your parents were not able to give you. You won't have to keep switching between the two. I will love you and take care of you more than you could ever imagine. I can replace that hole in your heart that is reserved for the family you have always dreamed of."

I fell silent as a tear dropped from my eye.

"Just one word Zira," Azula whispered.

I woke up in my bed with the worst headache I have had in my life. I know I stirred because I heard someone whisper near me. I saw the blue uniform of a Northern Water Tribe healer move away from me. I didn't know what was going on. I couldn't remember. My vision cleared, and my stepmother and Amy were at my bedside.

The Firelady was gently wiping something wet across my forehead. It took me a moment to realize it was only a wet rag. I whimpered and she hushed me.

"Don't say anything. You need to rest," she whispered.

"What happened?" I asked hoarsely anyways.

"I told you she would act stupid, mother," Amy said loudly and harshly. I winced at the pain. "She's faking, obviously."

"Amy keep your voice down," my stepmother warned. Amy just huffed and fell quiet.

"Where's my father?" I asked softly.

"He's talking to your mother and the Avatar."

My stomach seemed to drop. I could use one of my father's hugs. My stepmother moved closer to me on the bed. She moved her slender arm slowly underneath my neck, in an attempt to comfort me.

Amy huffed again and left the room without another word. It took me a moment to realize I was wrapped in my father's long robe that he wore over his clothes when the weather was colder. It was soft underneath me and smelled like campfire smoke. It made me sleepy. There was already a blanket on top of me to keep extra warmth in. I heard the door open, and three people came in. The Avatar, my mother, and my father all rushed to my bed.

My mother was in tears and was the first to come to my bedside. The Firelady moved so she could take her place.

"Zira, baby it's ok. We are here now," my mother sobbed. She opened her mouth again but was interrupted.

"Don't overwhelm her with questions," the Avatar said. "She needs to rest."

All at once I seemed to remember part of what happened. I was talking to Azula and she was telling me about how much we were alike. That I am misunderstood and that I will never be loved because my family is split. I couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I should have listened to you. This is my entire fault." I whispered the last part towards my father.

He didn't seem angry at all. He looked more exhausted and worried than I had ever seen him.

My mother smoothed my hair, and dipped the cloth my stepmother had given her. She laid it flat against my forehead and the coolness seemed to clear my thoughts. The Firelady walked over to my father and hugged him from the side.

"Zira, you need to rest. You don't need to worry about this. Let the adults handle it," my father said softly.

"But I am the one who caused this, so I have to fix this or at least let me help fix this. I'm almost sixteen. I'm not ten." I argued.

"We know that Zira, just don't worry about it right now," the Avatar said.

"The guard heard what Azula told you," my stepmother said. "Don't you ever think you are not loved Zira. We all know it's not easy on you, but you might as well be my daughter too." I was one of those rare moments that I actually saw tears in her eyes.

"And mine," the Avatar added. He gave me a soft smile.


	7. Chapter 6

I hadn't seen Amy since the night Azula tricked me. I was feeling a little better physically, but mentally I still felt beaten. I hardly saw anyone since the palace was busy. I couldn't even find my stepmother who usually enjoyed my company at lunch time. I continued looking until I finally opened a door and walked in on the Avatar meditating.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry," I apologized when I saw that I had startled him. He looked at me and smiled mischievously. Normally that was a good thing, but it still worried me.

"I was just asking the Spirits about you Zira," Aang told me. "I think you should come with me to look for Azula. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"But my mom…" I tried saying but he cut me off.

"Don't worry," Aang said," I'll take care of her but pack your things tonight."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. "You know how my mother can get."

"I'm sure," Aang answered me as he stood up.

"Sure about what?" my mom's voice asked from behind me. I turned around to look at her. "Zira, you need to pack your things tonight. You're coming home with me to the Southern Water Tribe. I've been looking for you all day."

"Um, Katara we already made plans for tomorrow," the Avatar interrupted his wife. This wasn't going to end well.

"Plans for what?" my mom asked. "I told you already that she's not going with you. End of story!"

"Let Zira decide what she wants to do. Maybe she doesn't want to leave the Fire Nation either way," the Avatar protested for me.

"I don't think this is Zira's decision to make, Aang!" my mother shouted.

"Katara just put yourself in Zira's shoes for a moment! If you were responsible for something like this you would want to help fix it and you know it!" Aang raised his voice which was a rare thing. "You can't rip her away from her father either, if she doesn't want to leave then she doesn't have to!"

"First of all, Aang she is not YOUR child! And I'm not ripping her away from Zuko either because he told me it was up to me and Zira about what we wanted to do!" Mom shouted back without realizing what she had said until after she was done.

"Well if that's the case Katara, Zira hasn't even told you her opinion so how is that going to be her choice too?" Aang said quietly. All the arguing upset me inside so I excused myself to my room and the minute I got into the hallway I ran with tears flowing down my face. It seemed like no one wanted me here in the Fire Nation, not even my own father. I quickly opened the door to my room to find the Fire Lady standing near my bed.

"Zira, I've been wondering where you were. Usually you join me for lunch," Mai said. "What happened?" she asked when she got a good look of my face.

I angrily wiped the tears from my face. "My mom is what happened!" I yelled which was something rare for me to do in front of my stepmother. "She wants me to go back to the Water Tribe but I don't know if I want to stay here in the palace or join Aang in searching for Azula! I don't see why it matters, because…because it seems like no one even wants me here! Amy hates me, the guards and maids are rude to me except for a few, and my father is constantly in meetings now and didn't even tell my mom that he wanted me to stay here instead of going home!" I was sobbing at this point, which I hated doing in front of anyone. "It's getting too much! I can't even think for myself without everything being decided for me!"

The Fire Lady sighed and pulled me into a strong hug. "I know things are tense now Zira, but everyone is worried and your father is trying to work things out the best he can. He is getting hell from all sides because he allowed a dangerous woman to escape one of our best facilities. He might not even realize what he said, Zira. You are almost sixteen now, and I agree you are old enough to make your own decisions but I'm not going to interfere with anything to avoid trouble. We all know how your mom is when she is stressed. She's worried about you and she is just as scared as everyone else. If the situation was different, she would be more understanding." Mai smoothed down my hair. "I wish you would open up more Zira. It would be interesting to know what goes on in your head sometimes," she chuckled.

"Zira," my mother's voice called softly from behind us. Mai released me and I turned to face my mother. "I didn't mean to upset you." My mom's face was softer now like I was used to. "Aang was right; it's up to you, either way I'm going to support you like I should have in the beginning."

"Do you really mean that?" I asked still wiping tears from my eyes. My mom nodded.

"We'll have a talk later on. It's nothing to worry about though," Mom added. "If you don't mind, can I have lunch with you and Mai?" I nodded my head slowly. Mai put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"Told you so," Mai said softly.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet. Aang joined us for lunch. My father was still doing business so he was absent. My mom had apologized to him for earlier and he had long forgiven her. I never understood how the Avatar could have such a big heart. He forgave too easily and I feared one day someone would take advantage of that. The people respected him and loyal. They trusted him except for a few stray rebels that caused trouble occasionally. I felt more relaxed. My mother looked exhausted and was leaning heavily on Aang when we all sat in one of the main living rooms. They both in a way inspired me and made me want to believe that true love was out there. I guess I was too young to understand. Mai was sewing and repairing on of my father's silk robes. She was such a beautiful woman that she seemed to glow when the light hit her in the right places. She loved my father very much and they were almost nothing without each other.

My mom finally called me aside and we walked into the garden with a large fountain. We both sat and my mom started absent mindedly water bending. People didn't call her a master because of her good looks.

"Have you thought about what you wanted?" my mother asked.

"No," I answered. It was a lie. She dropped her bending and looked at me.

"Don't be afraid to tell me Zira," Mom added.

"I want to go with Aang," I said. She tensed and for a moment I thought she was going to freak out again.

"Ok," was all she said, "You'll be safe with him. He's the Avatar and I've seen what he can do."

"You still don't want me leaving though," I told her. A soft breeze ruffled our hair.

"I don't Zira, but you are my daughter and it would be selfish of me to hold you back from seeing the rest of the world and all," Mom said. She looked like she was holding back tears. She finally pulled me into her embrace and I took in her scent of lavender. "I don't want to lose you or for you to put yourself into any danger."

"I know, mom," I said as I buried my head into her shoulder like I did as a child. "I wish this didn't have to happen."

"Things happen for a reason, sweetie, "my mom whispered. She pulled away and then smiled at me. "I'll help you pack your bag. I'm going to send food and other supplies with you too." I nodded and we walked back inside the palace. The sun was beginning to set and the night was approaching fast. Soon it would be morning and I would have to leave home again. Someone once told me the best thing about days is that they come to an end.

I think I need to keep that in mind.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**

The night had gone by too fast and it felt like I hadn't slept at all. My bags were ready; I just needed a shower and clothes for the day. Aang hadn't told me yet where we were headed first, but I was kind of excited since it had been a long time since we traveled together. Some of the maids took my bags and brought them to Appa. They weren't happy with being up so early but it was my father's orders and they had to obey. The only reason why he kept maids around was because without them, the many rooms in the palace would be dirty.

I was fresh out the shower and ready to go. I was waiting for Aang and for the goodbyes. I was in one of the main living rooms again sitting in an arm chair in front of the fire place. I summoned a small flame in the palm of my hand and stared at it until I started absent mindedly running my finger across it fast enough to not get burned.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to play with fire?" my father's voice said. I jumped causing the flame to extinguish itself. He was still in his night robes, but I got up to hug him anyway. When he released me I wiped a stray tear from my cheek.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in ages," I told him. "I just got here and now I have to leave."

"You don't have to leave, but you won't be alone and you will definitely be receiving letters from us every day if we have to," my dad told me. He still looked tired and there were emotions in his eyes that I couldn't explain. "You'll need your coat just in case you go to one of the Water Tribes. I taught you how your chi can warm you though, but only use it if you must because…."

"It uses a lot of energy," I finished for him. He ruffled my hair.

"I knew you could take care of yourself."

Minutes later, I was saying goodbye to the people and family I was leaving for a while. One of the guards that had taken a liking to me winked at me before I left and slipped a piece of paper in my hand before I walked out the door. We had a few nice conversations, and he was cute but his job duties required him to be away a lot so I hardly saw him. Later I found out the paper had his name and writing address. It made me feel a little bit better knowing someone outside family cared. I didn't have a lot of friends who were not related to me.

The sun wasn't even up when I approached Appa and the Avatar. In the Fire Nation, nights were brutally cold and could be equally hot in the day time. My father had given me my coat before I left.

"Ready?" Aang asked. I nodded and he helped me climb on top of Appa. When I settled in the sattle, I ran my hand through the bison's soft fur. Aang got in front and soon we were in the air.

"Why do you have a bag full of paper?" I asked over the wind when I saw the sack full of blank sheets of paper.

"So I can answer to fan mail," Aang joked.

"Seriously?" I asked and the Avatar started laughing. I then found out it was to write letters with so I took advantage and wrote to the guard that had given me his name. After a few hours and short conversations, I settled down to try to take a nap. I realized the sky had clouded and in the distance I heard thunder. The wind started picking up and it worried me. It blew some papers away, so I close the bag securely and made sure the rest of our supplies were secure.

"Aang," I said over the wind.

"I know," he called from the front. "I'm trying to find a resting point." If he said anything else, I didn't hear him because the wind became stronger and it was becoming harder not to be swept away.


End file.
